Hetalia: Truth or Dare
by BVBforever201
Summary: Hosted by The Will of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts, Ladyknights104, and Pip Kittycat Puppylover ! Submit a truth or dare to anyone from Hetalia! HECK YEAH DUDES! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: so, I was just sitting here, writing my story, and listening to music, when I looked at my hand, and saw I had wrote, "hasta la pasta" which for some really strange reason gave me this idea to do a hetalia truth or dare thing. Just to let all of you know, I am Alyss (the Intention of the Abyss) in this story, number 1 because I role-play as her a lot at school with my other roleplaying friends xD, and number 2 because I don't give out my real name. So, enjoy!_

Alyss: welcome to the hetalia truth or dare show! My name is Alyss, and some of you may know me from the anime "Pandora hearts". So let's get started!

America: OH, HECK YEAH DUDES! THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET!

Alyss: … Okay then? So, you guys review with a truth or dare for one of the characters of hetalia, or two, it depends on what your dare is like. Every person is allowed to have two dares per chapter, and it can be with ANY hetalia character. We aren't doing anything explicit, so it's rated T (swearing), and yeah that about-

Germany: could this speech get any more boring?

Alyss: want me to put you in the abyss?

Germany: *growls*

Alyss: anyways, that covers it mostly. Oh yeah, I forgot, if someone forfeits the truth, or the dare, they MUST do the other one, (wow, that makes no scene at all.) to be more specific, say Italy picks dare-

Italy: If I do the dare can I have extra pasta!

Alyss: uh… sure.

Italy: YAY!

Alyss: okay, WITHOUT any interruptions, let me give you an example.

So, Italy picks dare, but then he decides he doesn't want to do it, he MUST do truth, or if the person gives him a selection of two truths or dares, he can choose to do the dare from the other option. And that's it! Until next time, and don't forget to submit dares!

Everyone: BYE!

America: *smashes guitar on table* HELL YEAH DUDES, UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Alyss: oh god, this is going to be quite the show….

_A/N: okay, this one wasn't all that good, but it'll get better, trust me! So, have fun submitting your dares! Until next time my friends!_


	2. Chapter 2

Alyss: O-Kay! Yay, we are back! So sorry for the wait, I know how annoying it is! D: so sorry! Anyways, without further ado, I would like two new guests/ hosts! First, we have Ladyknights104~!

*lady knights walks out and glopms America*

America: HURF!

Alyss: uhh… K then! Next, we have Pip!

*pip walks out and sits next to Alyss*

Alyss: okay! So, we shall begin. Our first dare is from **The BVB Platapus**. The dare says:

I dare Italy to go 24 hours without eating any pasta

Italy: (A/N: sorry if the pic doesn't work! Its actually a gif but- I should probably shut up now, shouldn't I?)

Lady knights: BUT IF YOU CAVE BEFORE THE 24 HOURS YOU CAN EAT PASTA!

Alyss: *mumbles* of course you would be known as Hetalia's biggest T or D wimp but yeah okay…

Lady Knights: okay! And all of these T or D's are from me! England, admit the Hunger Games was better than Harry Potter!

England: NO!

Lady Knights: have you even read the Hunger Games?

England: *slowly slides under table and makes and exploding noise*

Lady Knights: Germany, you have to kiss Italy or tell him that you love in, IN GERMAN!

Germany: ugh… fine. Italy, Ich liebe dich. Yeah.

Italy: *wtf just happened there*

Lady Knights: France, do your laugh thing.

France: *giggles* Okay~! *laughs*

*everybody shivers from the horror*

Lady Knights: Russia, no vodka for you! *quickly gathers all of Russia's vodka and stores it in some random cupboard that most likely magically appeared but we are still clueless about it*

*Russia eats a sunflower and sighs*

Lady Knights: Belarus, why do you stalk/love Russia so much!

Belarus: well, it's because I always want to be there for Russia because I think of him as my best friend, do you get what I mean?

*everybody "aww!" 's at the adorable moment*

Lady knights: *brofists's with Sweden*

Pip: okay! The next truths and dares are from **AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl**. *takes out cards with dares* the first one says…

Japan, get your camera ready. You are going to want to take pictures.

*lady Knights giggles*

Pip: Italy, have you ever tried licking germany's cheek? Scream PASTA! At the end of the chapter.

Italy: I've never really gave it a thought.

Pip: Germany, let Italy lick your cheek.

*and now there is a Germany shaped hole in the door*

Pip: And this one says:

YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO ANY PERVERTED THINGS ANYMORE UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF OR ELSE IMA HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO CUBA! D2: EAT ENGLAND'S SCONES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT TASTES HORRIBLE BECAUSE I KNOW THEY'RE NOT THAT HORRIBLE!

France: D:

Pip: china, she wants to pet your panda.

*AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl slowly comes up from the ground, pets China's panda, and slowly sinks down*

Alyss: …

Pip: this one says: Prussia, Is your brother, Germany, Holy Roman Empire with amnesia?

Prussia: …

Pip: are you going to tell us?

Prussia: …

Alyss: does chesire need to talk you into it? *chesire pops up and stares at Prussia*

Prussia: …

Cheshire: *begins to file claws while staring at Prussia*

Prussia: … BAD KITTY! *runs away*

Cheshire: D:

Pip: K, This one says:

So America... Do tell me why you still have those toy soldiers England made for you when you were a child on your house? D: I DARE YOU TO NOT EAT MCDONALDS AND BURGERS FOR 2 WEEKS! :D

America: I BURNED THOSE THINGS PEOPLE CALL TOYS!

England: D:

Lady knights: YOU CAN TELL HE'S LYING!

America: *hides under table*

Pip: what about the dare?

America:

Pip: okay, her next dare says:

Iggy Either you have to  
a. Confess your love for America and that one day you want him to get on one knee and propose to you  
b. Dress up as your pirate self and have an extreme make-out with America for a full hour; or

c. Both.  
I told ya I'm a shameless Joker fangirl...

England: uh…

America: *facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk*

England: what if I don't love America?

Lady knights: GAH!

England: uh… I guess….. uh…

America: *facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk facedesk*

England: America, I love you, and I hope you purose to me…?

America: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WASN'T STRAIGHT!

England: *facepalm*

Alyss: okay, the next ones are from **luvablegit234**. The dares are:

England: I dare you to hold Americas hand for the rest of the chapter (unless a dare interferes) if you choose not to do so you have to make sure America cannot have any hamburgers.

England: AMERICA YOU CANNOT HAVE ANY HAMBURGERS.

Alyss: o…kay…dare #2:

Canada: I dare you to steal Russia's scarf if you choose not to do so you must give Russia sunflowers and agree to become one with him

Canada: GIMME THAT SCARF! *begins chasing Russia around in circles*

Alyss: and she thinks Canada is cute!

Lady knights: k, the nest one is from **InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47**. She says:

France, I am sending to tie you to a chair and continuously poke you til u snap.

France: …

Lady knights: I like this next dare…. America and England make out for 1min. Disobedience means locked in a torture room w/two France' s for an hour...

America and England: WHAT? NO!

England: I am going for the torture room because france isn't allowed to be gay until the chapter is over! :D

America: for once I agree with that thing that just made a statement.

England: -_-

Lady Knights: D:

America: …

Lady knights: anyone who forgets Canada gets-

America: Oh! I have a joke for you alyss!

Alyss: ?

America: knock knock.

Alyss: who's there?

America: Canada.

Alyss: Canada who?

America: Exactly.

Alyss: *tries not to laugh*

Lady knights: oh boy are you in for it america!

*InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 pops up*

America: but of corse I haven't forgotten about Canada, hehe!

Canada: yeah… sure… *gives InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 a pancake*

*InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 goes away*

Pip: okay! The last person to sumbit dares for this chapter is me! *whispers to England first dare*

England: ugh! Fine!

Pip: in chapter 3!

England: -_-

Pip: America, Don't eat hamburgers or ice cream for three days.

America:

Pip: Canada, get people to notice you!

Canada: okay!

Pip: Prussia, Whatever made you get the idea that you're so awesome? 'I just am.' or the like is NOT an answer.

Prussia: well…

Canada: *begins singing off-key through a microphone*

Prussia: its not really my choice, I mean…

Canada: *pokes Finland*

Finland: *turns around*

Canada: Hi!

Finland: I wonder what that was.

Canada: D:

Prussia: I guess cause so many people think I am awesome.

Pip: kay, Germany & Prussia, Go without beer for three days.

Germany and Prussia: D:

Canada: *glomps america*

America: WTF! WHAT JUST HIT ME!

Canada: D:

Pip: China, Do you like pandas ONLY because they're cute?

China: who doesn't like pandas?

Alyss: So true!

China: :D

Pip: Germany and Italy, go play one hour in heaven in a soundproof closet.

Itlay: whats one hour in heaven?

Germany: just come on. :/

Pip: :D

Pip: BTT, Who founded the Bad Touch Trio?

Everyone: …

Alyss: well, until next time everyone! Cant wait for more dares!

Everybody: *waves* bye!

_A/N: holy… just… wow… _

_SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I hope this made up for it because I have over 1000 words. :D can wait for more dares! Bye!_


End file.
